ManPride
by Sweetnevermore
Summary: oneshot You messed up this time, Beast Boy... Care to sacrifice your man-pride?


(A/N: more oneshots!! Even more now.. thanks to Anberlin and heir song Inevitable and With Me by Sum 41 this was written on my LAPTOP!!)

* * *

"Do you hate me?"

"..."

"Aw, come on! This is torture, I can't stand it when you don't talk to me!!"

"..."

"...Are you giving me the cold shoulder?"

"..."

"You are! I can't believe it! You're _ignoring_ me!" Beast Boy threw his arms over his head.

Mr. Teddy was staring back at him, unresponsive.

"Yeah, you're right. This is how it will happen, only you were more responsive." Beast Boy looked at Mr. Teddy earnestly. "I'm such an idiot. I mean, she told me that like, what? A million times? But still, why do I have such a big mouth? ANd why did I have to go and say that... to her?" He smacked his forehead.

As normal, Mr. Teddy stared at him with the same blank expression on his fuzzy face.

"I'm talking to a bear..." Beast Boy was dissappointed in himself... this was low.

Yeah, well telling your girlfriend about another girl who you think is "hot" is bad, it's a rule..._

* * *

_

_"Hey, I'm glad we came. I'm glad you came with me." Beast Boy smiled as he held Raven's hand as they walked through the mall. She smiled back at him._

_"This is an occasional excertion, don't expect this everyday." She told him, pursing her lips. _

_Beast Boy laughed and brought their intertwined hands up to his mouth and kissed her hand. "I know. I really appreciate you letting me take you here."_

_"It wasn't you, Cyborg drove us." Raven smirked._

_"Way to bruise my man-pride, Rae." He smiled as he used his free hand to hold his aching heart. _

_"You'll live." She commented as they passed by various shops. "It's so-- full." Raven said about the large crowd, girls and boys their age laughing and talking on their cell phones. _

_"You should come more often." He encouraged and she just gave him a look. _

_"OhmyGAWD! IT IS!" A voice shrieked and the couple turned, a group of three girls stood a few feet from them. "Carrie, it so is!" A brunette laughed as the two other girls, a black haired girl and a light brown haired girl, giggled._

_"Let's go say h- oh, he's looking at us." The light brown haired girl blushed._

_"Oh dear." Raven said as the group came up to the two._

_They were giggling. "Omg, so we only know like, one green guy, and it's you. Beast Boy, could I have my picture with you? I'm Veronica." The brunette blinked cutely up at Beast Boy. _

_"Oh, um, sure?" He smiled and the girls blushed more. He removed himself from Raven's grip and put his arm around the brunette's shoulder. Raven thought she was invited in that also, since she was part of his team.._

_"Oh, not you." Veronica said and Raven's eye brows raised as she stepped back, annoyed._

_"Oh my God, Carrie, take a picture!" The black haired girl pulled out a digital camera. _

_"Okay, say cheese!" She laughed and Beast Boy and the brunette said, "cheese."_

_"Thanks so much!" The girls giggled and left Beast Boy alone. _

_"They were hot." Beast Boy smiled and Raven stared at him. "Espically Veronica, she smelled good too."_

_Raven almosted gaped. "Are you serious?"_

_Beast Boy was dog food._

_"Yea- no." He fumbled when he saw the look she was giving him. _

_"You're unbelievable." Her lips pursed as she walked away from him. _

_"Wait- where are you going?" Beast Boy yelped out. "I just said they were hot!"_

_Beast Boy was very inexpierenced at having a girlfriend... obviously._

_"I'm leaving." She hissed and started walking. "I'm going home." She said and lifted her hood, dissappearing through the floor. _

_"Oh," He scoffed. "Way to pull a Kyd Wykkyd!"_

_If he knew what was good for him, he should get some pointers on how to phase out... he was definately going to need it._

* * *

"Okay, so I know to keep those thoughts to myself now." He shrugged to Mr. Teddy. "Honest mistake, any guy I know can make that mistake."

He glanced at Mr. Teddy, crossing his arms across his chest. "I'm not going over to her because I should know what I'm going to say first... It's not an excuse!" Beast Boy said desperately. "I'm not af-"

"Are you okay?"

"HOLY SH-" Beast Boy promptly fell off his bed and looked to his doorway, where there stood Raven. "Yeah, um, this isn't what you think... I'm not talking to mys-" He smiled sheepishly.

She looked hurt and turned on her heel.

"God, IDIOT!" He slammed his head on his mattress, he was man enough to admit (to himself) he was a wuss and didn't want to hurt himself on anything harder... But he probably should be asking Cinderblock if he should smash him over the head once or twice...

"Maybe I should... give her something?" He questioned out loud. "I don't know."

Mr. Teddy was still unresponsive, unmoving, and unhelpful.

"I'm talking to a bear... that isn't real, about my love life." He shoved a pillow in his face, hoping, maybe, that something would come to him.

* * *

"I'm probably overreacting." Raven shrugged as she sat in her room, lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Beast Boy was Beast Boy, not always thinking, not always thinking about what he was saying. But, he just said the girl was hot... it didn't mean that he was going to leave Raven to go for some overly-made up fake brunette with fake designer perfume, and-

Yes, she knew what real Dior perfume smelled like...

But she couldn't help but feel jealous- and almost-- not good enough. Beast Boy did have a crush on Terra, she was blonde, and pretty and peppy and funny and-

She took a deep breath. Beast Boy wouldn't have asked her out two months ago if he didn't like her. That would have been stupid. Raven rolled her eyes and groaned. Beast Boy was stupid. But thoughtful and sweet. He was no Robin in the romance department. Starfire would gush over Robin, telling Raven all the romantic things he'd do to her. Take her on a romantic picnic to the park, buy her these boots she wanted, wrote her a note on how much she meant to him.

Raven would probably gag if it wasn't her best friend telling her these things, but she couldn't help but think about Beast Boy possibly doing those things to her.

The most romantic thing he had done so far was buy her a pie a few days after their first month anniversary... and he ate it.

She wasn't a very romantic person, but occasionally, she thought, it would be nice to get something from him.

"Oh Azar." She breathed deeply, sitting up in her bed, her face heating up. What if he wasn't being romantic because they hadn't _done it _yet. She suddenly became angry. Then he's a pig. She thought, her brow furrowing as her temper was flaring. The book she was reading rattled around on the table next to her.

Pressing her lips together, her eyes felt warm, the feeling before crying. Sure enough, she was blinking back tears. "Whatever." She reached for her jumping book and placed it firmly on her lap. "I don't care." She assured herself.

The knocking on her door helped to ease her anger as she stormed up and opened the door. "What?" She snapped, her eyes widening as she saw Beast Boy, standing in front of her... with a guitar.

"You play the gui-" She started, her eyebrow cocked.

"This is for you Raven, because I'm a cute ass." He smiled at her. He strummed the notes, he missed a few notes and hit the wrong chords a few times in the beginning.

_"I want a break every clock, the hands of time could never move again," _He was singing one of her favorite songs. He sounded God-awful, like a cat with the mumps. _"I wanna be your last, first kiss." _He hit the wrong note, both with his voice and the guitar. "For all time."

She could just stand there, staring at him. "So yeah," His face was an awkward shade of brown, she guessed he was blushing. "Like I said, I'm an ass and an imbecile. And I'm sorry, and I-I really, _really_ like you Raven."

She hated him now for being romantic, her stomach was in knots...

"And I want you to forgive me. 'Cause I'm going crazy." He smiled ad she looked at him with a small smile.

"You're an idiot."

"I know."

"I forgive you." She said and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Rae." He squeezed her tightly before letting her go. "Hey, um," He was blushing again. "Do you think you could keep Mr. Teddy for a while?" He asked, smiling sheepishly. Raven cocked an eyebrow. "He's kind of getting sick of my complaining." She rolled her eyes and shoved the bear into his stomach. He laughed, wrapping his arm around her and they walked down the hallway.

"No, seriously."

* * *

(A/N: Okay, that sucked, but whatever... review, tell me what you think, im a big girl, i can take it...


End file.
